


Early Riser

by goseaward



Series: One Direction pornlets [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goseaward/pseuds/goseaward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick goes into rut early.  His traitorous friends leave him to deal with Harry alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Riser

Nick slowly swims awake. There's noise in the room, quiet but not quiet enough. He's slightly hung over and doesn't need to be awake yet, so _why is there noise_. Ugh. He peels his eyelids open. In the darkness, Pixie is gathering up her things.

"Pix?" he says.

"Go back to sleep, darling. I'm on my way out." 

Nick sits up instead. "Where are you going?"

"Don't worry, I was going to wake you up before I left. I'm heading home. I'll grab Daisy too." She comes over to kiss Nick on the cheek.

"'S wrong?" 

"I woke up with a very large erection against my bum," she says.

"What, because I had morning wood?" Nick fights back a yawn. Nothing to be embarrassed about, morning wood. Pixie knows it's nothing to do with her.

"No, love, because you're early for your visit from the Three-Legged Fairy, and I want to get out of here before come starts flying everywhere."

"Oi!"

"See you next week!" she says cheerfully. Nick detects more than a hint of schadenfreude.

He stands up and pulls the duvet with him as though it will protect him from all evil in the world. Especially evil as personified by the friends who are abandoning him. Not that he'd really want them around for his rut, come to think of it, but since it hasn't fully set in yet he's cranky more than horny and would like some coddling. He shuffles after Pixie out into the hall, where she and and a drowsy-looking Daisy are putting on their coats in the dim foyer light. "Thanks for the evening, Grimmy, it was fun," Daisy says as she zips up her boots. Pixie hands her a carrier bag and they head outside.

Suddenly remembering, Nick says, "Wait!" Pixie shoots him a meaningful stare and closes the door. Shit.

After a brief internal debate over the merits of waiting for the morning, Nick heads into the living room to wake up the popstar currently sleeping on the sofa. Harry's barechested under the blanket, hair in a state of disarray that Nick would call unattractive if anything about Harry could be unattractive. It's not the omega thing, either; Nick knows plenty of pretty omega boys who look like they've been mauled by a tiger in the middle of the night, but Harry just looks pleasantly rumpled.

If his rut was on schedule a couple of weeks from now, Nick wouldn't be hesitating. He'd been planning on dropping a few mentions of his upcoming rut and then, if it felt right, asking Harry if they could spend it together. It finally seemed like the right time, after years of missed connections and work and too much travel. But he has bugger-all experience with making relationships happen, especially relationships with good mates, and he doesn't know how to know for sure that Harry's ready too.

Harry turns his head, and the foyer light glints off his eyes. He's awake. Well, so much for that panic attack. 

"Um, so," Nick says. "It seems I'm going into rut early, so...fancy a shag?" He cringes as soon as the words are out of his mouth—very romantic, there, Grimshaw.

Harry stretches and lets the blanket slip lower on his chest. "I dunno," he says, and Nick's heart seizes. "This sofa's awfully comfy. Maybe I don't want to get in your big fuck-off bed."

Oh, right. He and Harry are friends partly because they share the same sense of humour. Nick's sure he would have remembered that at a less inhumane hour of the day. "Come on then," he says. Harry gets up and—okay, Nick's not sure he needed to know that Harry's been sleeping commando on his sofa whilst Nick was oblivious in the other room.

"Are you wearing your duvet?" Harry says curiously as he approaches.

"It's cold," Nick says. "Also, I needed a buffer between me 'n' Pix. She's scary."

Harry nods like this makes perfect sense. Probably does in his strange little brain. "Lemme in," he says, and Nick opens his arms and closes them again around warm, soft-skinned boy. Harry's not really short enough to tuck in under Nick's chin, but he hunches down and does it anyway, nose pressed into the divot of Nick's collarbone. "You're not quite there yet, right?" he says, despite the evidence probably leaving a permanent indentation in his belly. "You don't smell like you're there yet."

"In the morning, probably," Nick says. "I always get the erection first. Bit inconvenient. Scared the girls off."

"Okay. We should wait, then." He's right; Nick will only be frustrated if they try anything now. Harry pulls back and looks up at Nick, and Nick takes the hint. He can see Harry's smile as he bends forward for a kiss. It's sweet, the way kisses with Harry are always sweet, and it stays sweet even as Harry's tongue touches his lip, as Nick licks into Harry's mouth and tastes him. But they're sleepy so it doesn't last long, just fades away until they're standing in Nick's cold living room, grinning at each other from much too close together.

"D'you want to come sleep in my bed, then?"

"Yep." Harry squawks in protest when Nick starts to take his arms away, so they shuffle down the hall together in the duvet, then crawl onto the now-chilly bed and spoon up together, Harry pressed all along Nick's front. 

"You can fuck me awake in the morning if you're up first," Harry says, and Nick does a very good job pretending he didn't choke.

He falls asleep with Harry's hair tickling his nose.

* * *

In the morning, Nick does wake up first, thighs already a bit slick where Harry's been leaking against him. That's unusual, but Nick's not going to say he minds having that effect. The whole bed smells faintly like Harry now, which makes Nick's hindbrain sit up and wag its tail in a distractingly alpha sort of way.

He's not actually going to fuck Harry awake—he wants to be watching Harry's face the first time he gets inside him—but he's tempted. His dick is still hard and he's well in rut now, hips hitching against Harry's arse no matter how much he wants to still them. Instead, he starts scrubbing his fingers through Harry's (surprisingly non-oily) hair and breathing moist against his ear. 

Harry still doesn't wake up, so Nick tugs on his hair. Harry's eyes open, then slip back shut again. "Wake uuuuuuup," Nick croons into his ear, off-key. "I've got a present for you."

Without opening his eyes, Harry says, "Your dick is not a present."

"My dick is a gift to all mankind." Nick reaches down to palm Harry's cock and gets a sharp jerk of Harry's hips and a sleepy, surprised groan. "Anyway, I meant I was going to blow you." 

Harry sets up some kind of maddening grind instead, his toes flexing against the front of Nick's ankles as he rocks his hips back against Nick's erection. "In a minute, this feels nice," he says.

"Dunno how much longer I can hold off fucking you when you're doin' that." He leans in and kisses Harry, picking up the rhythm of Harry's hips, though the angle's a bit awkward and Nick thinks they've probably had better snogs half-drunk in taxis before. 

"Blow job later, then. You can fuck me now if you want." 

Nick pulls back to look at him. "Really?" 

"Are you surprised I'm easy?" Harry says with a ghost of a smile. It's one of his flirting expressions. Nick kisses his cheek. "Anyway. Heat. You know."

Well, that's— "What?"

"Yeah." Harry licks his lips. "Think I set you off early, sorry. Was gonna offer this morning, see if you wanted to."

"Of course I want to," Nick says, and Harry smiles for real. "Shouldn't I have made you late or something? I'm the alpha here..."

"Don't think it works like that. And I'm already synced up with, like, three other people."

Nick doesn't have to do the math in his head: all the others in the band except beta Louis. "I'm sorry, have I _synced my cycle with One Direction_?"

"Brag about it later," Harry says, pushing Nick's hand harder against his dick. "Pay attention to _me_ now."

"Oooh, demanding." Nick pinches one of Harry's nipples and savours the way his eyes widen. "I wanna do it face to face, is that okay with you?"

"Uh. Yes?" Harry looks puzzled.

"Well, some people—"

"They're dumb," Harry says. Straight to the point, that boy. Well, sometimes. Okay, every once in a while. Harry starts to roll onto his back and Nick lifts up, then settles on his hands and knees poised over Harry's body. And then it's too easy for Nick to crawl down the bed and get his mouth around Harry's cock, which is just as perfect as previously imagined. Since Harry's in heat—and now that he's pointed it out, Nick can smell it starting under the usual good Harry-smell, like he can feel the warmth sheening off Harry's skin—it would be cruel do to this for a long time, at least before Harry's been properly knotted. But he can suck on the head whilst he gets his fingers inside Harry's arse. Harry's hands come down and fuck with Nick's quiff, or the hair that would be his quiff if he hadn't fallen into bed drunk and woken up in rut. Points to Nick for excellent life choices, because he's got his hands all over Harry— _in_ Harry, hell—and he didn't even have to dress up for it.

He gives Harry's cock a few good bobs while he ruts against the sheets, but Harry's scent is too much in his sinuses, his taste all over Nick's tongue, with his hands and his strong taut thighs and his _bloody gorgeous dick_ and Nick can't stand to wait any more. As he sits up, he grabs one of Harry's ankles to throw over his shoulder. He lines up and looks at Harry's face. He doesn't want to miss this.

Harry's grinning at him, dimples in full force, eyes soft. Nick almost can't take it, except for how it's exactly what he wants. He pushes forward and Harry's jaw drops a little, space between his teeth, like he wasn't expecting how good it would feel. Harry's tight and hot and so wet all around him, slick arse and sweaty limbs and spit-shiny cock and lips glistening where Harry's licked them like he always does. It takes a couple of pushes to get in him all the way, and when he does Nick has to kiss Harry's ankle where it's so close to his face, grind into him just to feel it, how connected they are. 

When he starts fucking Harry in earnest, Harry reaches one hand out for him and Nick grabs it and holds on. This doesn't feel like any other rut he's ever had. He's so hard, and he's practically drooling because he'll get to knot Harry and come in him and hold him for hours, claimed and filled; at the same time he's clear-headed, if anything sharper than usual, and already feeling half-sated. It's odd. But then again, he's never spent a rut before with someone he knows as well as Harry, someone he wants as much as he's always, if he's honest, wanted Harry.

Harry shifts their fingers till they're interlocked, grinning dopily up at Nick again. "You feel good." 

"I'm feeling quite satisfied, yes," Nick agrees, to see the cute little wrinkle as Harry frowns about being misunderstood. "You feel amazing, though." Harry smiles again at the praise and starts wanking off. "How d'you want me to knot you?"

Harry groans at the words and Nick has to focus very, very hard to keep from going off right then. "Like, face to face," he says, which Nick thought was a given. "I can usually move after you do it, as long as you don't do something weird."

"What would be weird in this situation?"

"Like, sort of like girls scissor, maybe?"

"Do girls actually do that?" 

"Yeah," Harry says dreamily, and that's a story Nick's going to be getting out of him later. 

This position is working great, but Nick wants to be kissing Harry now. Okay, and maybe a little biting, but mostly kissing. He slips Harry's leg off his shoulder and wraps it round his waist. Harry wraps his other leg too, so Nick has a kind of Harry donut around his middle and can bend down so they're face to face. 

Nick's always liked that Harry's big and lanky, not all small and delicate like everyone says omegas are supposed to be. Still not as tall as Nick, so they're at the perfect height with Nick grinding into him like this, noses bumping and eyes going all cross-eyed as they try to stare at each other and kiss and fuck all at the same time. Harry's dick is big and hard in his hand. Nick loves it. "I love your dick," he says. It's the rut.

"Your dick is a religious experience," Harry says solemnly.

"But not a present?"

Harry frowns as he tries to figure out what Nick means. "No," he says finally. Nick's not sure if he remembered or decided he didn't care. "You have to experience a religious experience." He's adorable. Nick tightens his hand and nearly gets squeezed to death by Harry's legs before he shoots all over his stomach. Nick shifts his hand down to Harry's bollocks and gives them a firm massage that has Harry making inarticulate noises against Nick's cheek. "I've got you," he says, and Harry hitches his legs a little higher and moves his head to kiss him.

It's easier now to slide into and out of Harry as hard as he wants. Harry controls the kiss with one hand whilst the other rests firmly on Nick's side, holding on as Nick fucks him. Really Nick should come fast to take the edge off, since they'll surely go again, but he doesn't want this to end so soon. It's not a good knotting unless you've fucked as least as long as you're stuck together, in Nick's opinion. On the other hand, with Harry looking like that and sounding like that and _feeling_ like that—well, Nick's not sure he can hold on much longer.

"D'you mind if I come?" Nick says, and Harry laughs right in his face before he says, "Go ahead, baby, fill me up with that big Alpha cock, oh yeah!"

It shouldn't do it for Nick. It totally does. His knot pops so fast he almost pulls it out of Harry before he can stop his rhythm, and if Harry asks him about that groan later, he's going to say he was matching Harry's bad porn theme, because the truth is too embarrassing. He feels like he shoots forever, and it doesn't help when Harry's eyes go wide and he comes again, just from Nick's knot and Nick's hand on his bollocks. Nick collapses onto him and buries his face in Harry's shoulder.

"Fuck. Are you still coming?"

"It'll be, like, twenty minutes at least," Nick says, muffled by skin. "I know you've done this before."

"No, I mean"—Harry shifts and Nick pulses again—"that's like way more than I'm used to at first. Feels kind of sloshy." Nick pushes up so he can glare at him, and Harry says, quickly, "Good sloshy! Means you liked it."

As if that was in question. "Shut up and let me cuddle you," Nick says, and Harry grins and kisses him on the nose. Nick feels tingly all over, almost too sensitive, but it's nice having Harry pressed up against him and around him. He blisses out for a few minutes, still giving off soft little pulses of come into Harry's arse, until Harry pushes at his shoulder and says, "You're heavy, let me get on top."

Nick's prepared to do that gently and slowly, but Harry makes some kind of complicated ninja/yoga move and folds around Nick's torso as Nick starts to turn. He ends up on his back with Harry hunched over him, not having jostled his knot at all, which earns Harry another shot of come, not that he can possibly tell the difference at this point. Cleanup's going to be a nightmare. "Very nice, young Harold," Nick says as Harry sits up. Nick props up his knees and Harry leans back with a blissed-out smile. He's still hard, which Nick had been aware of on some level, but it's beautiful to see it, dick thick and red and pointing up Nick's stomach like a compass needle. 

"I've got skills," Harry says.

"You do." Nick grabs for Harry's dick and Harry lets him, so apparently they're not done with the orgasm sweepstakes for this round. Harry moans and braces himself with a hand on Nick's stomach. Not for the first time, Nick wishes he had more in the way of abs. Harry seems happy enough to pet the hair there, though, and twitch his hips so his cock rubs through Nick's fingers. Nick plays with his foreskin a bit, but that doesn't seem to be doing much for Harry. He goes back to smooth strokes up and down Harry's shaft and worms his other hand between them to feel where Harry's stretched open. Harry tips his head back. Nick's eyes draw lines down Harry's torso, connecting all his tattoos. He'll follow that line with his fingers later; he's busy right now. 

He starts to buck his hips more determinedly, letting his knot shift in Harry's arse, fingers pressing his prostate from the outside whilst he works Harry's cock. He's going to learn every sensitive place Harry has and next time Harry's in heat Nick's going to pin him down and touch all of them at once. Harry's breathing is picking up and Nick tightens his fist, flicking his thumb over the head of Harry's cock on every other stroke or so until Harry clenches and comes and finally starts to soften, breathing like a racehorse, all stretched out and lean and muscly against Nick's thighs.

"You've got skills too," Harry says, voice throatier than normal, as he folds back down to a less flexed position. 

"Thank you."

"Twenty minutes?" Harry tightens deliberately and Nick grunts as, somehow, he's spurting a bit of come into Harry's arse again. Well, probably dribbling rather than spurting at this point. He must make a face because Harry smiles at him in triumph. Nick wipes his hand on the sheet, then reaches up to feel the curve of his lips. Harry looks entirely too pleased with himself; can't have that. Nick pulls a silly face. And if that backfires because Harry has a fucking _giggle fit_ while he's still stuffed full of Nick, making Nick's brain leak out through his ears, well, Nick will never tell.

He slips his hands around Harry's waist, tracing the leaves on his hips with his thumbs. He can't seem to stop touching Harry, and it's more than the rut. "Yes, twenty minutes, give or take. Why, do you have somewhere to be?"

"Right here, like always," Harry says.

"Oh fuck, I forgot you were a romantic." Nick smiles, to keep the mood light.

Harry licks his lips. "And how long do I get to keep you for?"

"I can probably take Monday off, at least. Maybe Tuesday if they can find a good guest host."

"Not what I meant."

"Oh." Nick's not built for this kind of conversation. He wonders, for a moment, if he can get out of answering, but Harry looks embarrassed, unsure, and Nick hates that expression on him. "As long as you want me," he says, and Harry smiles again and rubs Nick's stomach.

"Let's see if we can go half an hour and set a new record for you," Harry says.

"That's quite a goal," Nick says, but he knows—even as he says it—that they will.


End file.
